


First Night

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smoke from the cortex debacle clears and the first steps to an awkward reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

It was surprisingly awkward once the figurative smoke had cleared. Terry gave 'Star a brusque hug and even Longshot eventually twigged to the fact that Ric needed some "alone time" with the visibly fidgeting redhead perched on the arm of the couch.

"So." They both started at once. Ric laughed and 'Star made that familiar, terse bark of sound that passed for one with him. Ric had almost forgotten what it sounded like and he grinned.

"You first." Ric said quickly and 'Star ducked his head, scratching through his short hair as if it were still somewhat novel to him.

"Julio." 'Star said, softly, and it made a shiver run down Ric's spine. 'Star treated Ric's real name like a secret they shared. "I.. may I stay here? With you?" The smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth seemed to come easier than it had in the past, but it was still a little hesitant.

"Yes?" Ric blurted out before 'Star could say anything else. "Christ, yes, of course."

Ric was a little hazy on the exact sequence of events that followed after that. The trail of clothing was at least easier to explain than how an end table got broken, or his bedroom door. What he was mostly focused on at the time was the kiss that started before the last word left his lips and continued on until they were both mostly naked in his room.

There had been a healthy tinge of desperation in their kiss in Vermont- on both sides, after Rictor's initial shock. He knew 'Star's body language intimately well, and the tiniest hitch in the warrior's breath, the shift of his slight weight as he clung to Ric (cognizant of Guido's presence and utterly uncaring) had spoken massive volumes of the terror and relief 'Star felt.

There was none of that now, and even none of the fumbling, exploratory lovemaking they'd done so often in Mexico. Sex with Rahne had been a mechanical, joyless pity-fuck - this was not that either.

For a moment it was almost as if his powers had come back, this sense of being a part of something greater than him. 'Star was always so warm, and as he (carefully, very carefully) pushed Ric down, he thought he might just burn away under 'Star's touch.

They would talk in the morning, maybe even like the adults they both theoretically were.

But for this first night, nothing needed to be said.


End file.
